Automated liquid handling workstations may be used, for example, in applications involving repetitive, predictable pipetting operations. Automation of repetitive pipetting operations may facilitate higher throughput, lower operating costs, and/or, improved consistency in pipetting. However, laboratory protocols involving, for example, non-standardized labware, gelatinous media, and/or other non-standard pipetting target areas may not be well suited to automation. In such cases, an liquid handling by an individual practitioner may be advantageous relative to an automated machine, at least because an individual could see the target and make real time positional corrections to the position and directional movement of a pipette tip to ensure the pipette tip orifice is located in a desired position prior to aspirate and dispense operations. For example, known liquid handling devices are not desirable for use in loading samples into one or more wells of an agarose gel, at least due to the small size of the wells and the low rigidity of the walls that define the agarose wells.
When pipette tips are loaded onto a manual pipette or onto mandrels of a liquid handling device, there is typically variation in ‘straightness’ of tips relative to their respective shaft or mandrel (i.e., the longitudinal axis of the tip may not be in line with the intended longitudinal axis of the tip). Such variation in straightness is known in the art as “tip splay”. Without positional feedback provided by a manual practitioner, the presence of tip splay means that the size of a well that can be accurately targeted using an automated system is larger relative to the size of a well that can be accurately targeting using manual pipetting. Further, off-target insertion of a pipette tip into a wall defining an agarose well or into the agarose surrounding a well orifice may damage the well and/or plug the pipette tip with agarose, thereby interfering with subsequent aspiration or dispensing.
One mechanism to account for tip splay on a single channel pipetting head is to utilize a sensor that can provide feedback regarding the position of the tip. However, such a sensor would not be useful with a multichannel pipetting head comprising mandrels at fixed spacing, at least because the direction of tip splay may differ between tips, meaning that a single positional adjustment could not account for the splay in each tip.
There are examples of products and devices designed to address one or more of the above challenges associated with automated pipetting of samples into agarose gels. For example, the EGel™ 96 agarose gel (Invitrogen) comprises 96 preformed wells in a staggered pattern and is designed for use with an automatic 96 channel liquid handling manifold. Rather than inserting sample-bearing pipette tips into the wells of the agarose gel, pipette tips are positioned above the wells of the EGel and dispensed. The dispensed sample is then drawn into a section of the well that is adjacent to the position of the tip by capillary action. Thus, the EGel would seem to overcome the issue of inserting the pipette tip into the gel, as the pipette tip remains above the upper surface of the gel. Further, each well of an EGel is relatively large, consisting of a shoulder zone and an adjacent compartment that draws dispensed fluid into the wells. The relatively large wells may address tip splay, by providing a larger target for each pipette tip. However, the larger size of the wells in the EGel prevents maximization of the number of wells that can be positioned adjacent to one another in a gel, thereby limiting sample throughput.
It is desirable to mitigate and/or obviate one or more of the above deficiencies.